Problem: $ -2 - 44\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -44\% = -\dfrac{44}{100} = -0.44 $ Now we have: $ -2 - 0.44 = {?} $ $ -2 - 0.44 = -2.44 $